


Dueling Definitions

by Helvirago



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvirago/pseuds/Helvirago
Summary: Ray and Fraser hash out a disagreement in other people's words.





	Dueling Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dueling Definitions

## Dueling Definitions

by Hel Virago

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine. It's found art.

Author's Notes: ds_flashfiction, the San Francisco treat!

Story Notes: My second entry for the "Documentation" challenge.   
Ray has *Merriam-Webster's Collegiate Dictionary* Tenth Edition, 1994. Fraser uses *The Compact Edition of the Oxford   
English Dictionary,* 1971.

* * *

Dear Constable Fraser: 

(3)   
**FREAK**  
vi 3 b to react with extreme or irrational distress or discomposure -- often used with _out_

-Raymond Kowalski 

* * *

Detective Kowalski, 

**DUTY**  
4\. Action, or an act, that is due in the way of moral or legal obligation; that which one ought or is bound to do; an obligation c 1489 Caxton _Sonnes of Aymon_ xiv, 324 Yet have I lever to serve you, as mi dute is for to doo. 

Sincerely, Benton Fraser 

* * *

Fraser- 

**DUTY**  
5 a: WORK  
syn see FUNCTION, TASK -- off duty 

-R.Kowalski 

* * *

Ray, 

**DUTY**  
4 b. Absolutely: moral obligation; the binding force of what is morally right. 1579 Lyly _Euphues_ (Arb.) 195 Where duetie can haue no shewe, honestie can beare no sway. 

-Benton Fraser 

* * *

Frase 

**RED HERRING**  
_n_ (15c) 2 [fr. the practice of drawing a red herring across a trail to confuse hunting dogs] : something that distracts attention from the real issue. 

-Ray 

* * *

Ray 

**HOME**  
7\. The seat, centre, or native habitat; the place or region where a thing is native, indigenous, or most common. 

-Benton Fraser 

* * *

Frase: 

**HOME**  
_n_ [ME *hom,* fr. OE _ham_ village, home; akin to OHG _heim_ home] (bef. 12c) 1 a: one's place of residence : DOMICILE b: HOUSE 2: the social unit formed by a family living together 

-Ray 

* * *

Ray, 

**FAMILY**  
3 The group of persons consisting of the parents and their children, whether actually living together or not; in wider sense, the unity formed by those who are nearly connected by blood or affinity. 1829 JAS. MILL _Hum. Mind_ (1869) II. xxii 218 The group which consists of a Father, Mother and Children, is called a Family. 

-Benton Fraser 

* * *

Frase: 

**AFFINITY**  
2 b (1): an attraction to or liking for something (people with an ~ to darkness --Mark Twain) (pork and fennel have a natural ~ for each other -- Abby Mandel) (2): an attractive force between substances or particles that causes them to enter into or remain in chemical combination. 

**DUO**  
_n, pl_ [It., fr. L, two -- more at TWO] (1590) 1: DUET 2: PAIR 2 

**EMIGRANT**  
_adj_ (1794): departing or having departed from a country to settle elsewhere. -Ray 

* * *

Ray, 

**INVITATION**  
1.The action of inviting or requesting to come, attend, or take part in something b. The spoken or written form in which a person is invited. 1864 J. WALKER _Faithf. Ministry_ 200 The feast is waiting: the invitations are out. 

2\. _fig._ The presenting of attractions or inducements to come or advance; an instance of this; attraction; inducement 1673 TEMPLE _Obs. Unit. Prov._ Wks 1731 I. 62 The two first Invitations of People into this Country, were the Strength of their Towns, and Nature of their Government. 

Sincerely,  
Benton Fraser 

* * *

Fraser, 

**ENCLOSE**  
2: to include along with something else in a parcel or envelope 

My flight times. See you soon.  
-Ray 

* * *

End Dueling Definitions by Hel Virago:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
